The Funeral
by ASongtobesung
Summary: No Summary needed, have fun with the dead feel. I am not sorry. Okay maybe I am. Either way, enjoy!


The sun filtered into the dark room through the gaps in the blinds left by children's toys. Soft whispers of a devious plot, from the outside two doors down the hall did not even make it to the master bedroom. The hardwood floor absorbed soft steps of wily children as they courageously made their way towards the looming door of the main bedroom. The well-oiled door didn't make a sound as it was pushed open by the perspicacious children, revealing a warm bedroom with a large red bed that held a sleeping figure under blankets. As soon as the door swung all the way open, the children ran into the room- jumping on the bed. One child began jumping up and down on the bed whilst the other latched onto the sleeping figure's arm.

"Wake up Momma!" The child latched onto the figure's arm yelled, "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" A curl of blonde hair peaked out from underneath the sheets as she groaned softly, a smile on her face.

"Yeah Illy! Wake up!" The child jumping up and down yelled out. Illyana's smile grew as she began to sit up, her eyes sparkling as she met those of the 3-year-old latched onto her arm.

"Good morning Autumn, good morning Tyler." Autumn latched her arms around her mother's neck.

"Morning Momma." She said as wisps of blonde hair fell into her own eyes. With a gentle motion, Illyana moved the hair from her daughter's eyes, pausing for a moment as she stared deep into the familiar green eyes; her breath catching in her throat.

Noticing the change in her mother's mood, Autumn spoke up. "Momma, what's wrong?" Illyana shook her head, kissing the top of her daughter's forehead.

"Nothing sweetheart. Why don't you go downstairs and get ready for breakfast, I'll be down in a second." Illyana stood up and pulled Tyler down off the bed into a tight hug.

While Autumn wasn't looking, Tyler looked up into Illyana's eyes, his sadness echoing hers. "I miss him too, Illy." He said softly, before taking Autumn's petite hand and carefully walking her downstairs before Illyana could respond.

With a deep sigh, Illyana walked over to her closet, grabbing an orange sweater that mimicked the fallen leaves in the front yard. Tyler could be heard laughing along with Autumn's beautiful high-pitched laugh. As she checked her appearance in the mirror, she tried to blink the exhaustion out of her eyes to erase all signs of her troubles sleeping. Illyana was accustomed to getting very little sleep, but having a 3-year-old did complicate things. Sometimes the questions became too much for her- even though she knew exactly where that curiosity came from. With her sentient hair under a reasonable amount of control, she teleported herself downstairs to find both children standing at the window, intently staring at something in the yard.

"Ty? Autumn? What's outside?" Tyler moved slightly, allowing Illyana to see what they were staring at.

"Does this mean-" He started to ask, but cut himself off.

"I don't know." Illyana answered truthfully. "Maybe." She said quietly. "Hopefully." The bifrost disappeared, leaving two figures in its wake. Neither of them the one she was hoping for. Within the blink of an eye, Illyana was at the door, opening it for the two men who were walking towards her, their golden capes flapping in the non-existent wind. "How can I help two of Asgard's finest?" She asked as the door fully opened and the men stood in front of her.

"Illyana Laufeyson?" One of them asked, moving his gaze to look at Autumn and Tyler who had just come into view. The other man flashed them a small smile, trying to reassure Tyler, whose hand was on Autumn's shoulder, that he was friendly. "We've been instructed by the Allfather to bring you and your daughter back with us to Asgard." Her face paled instantly, the only reason she would have been called to Asgard was if something bad had happened, but the man shook his head. "Your husband is still alive, the Allfather just wants to have a few words with you." A tiny nod was all she could manage before the guard spoke once more, "we will return in an hour to take you. You won't need to bring anything, just make arrangements for the other child, whom I presume is Tyler." Illyana nodded once more and walked upstairs with Autumn.

"How do you know about me?" Tyler asked curiously, still standing at the door.

"Loki speaks of you often, along with Illyana, mostly when he is trying to convince Thor to let him return to this realm." Tyler stood there, shell-shocked, while the two Asgardian's disappeared.

Within half an hour, Mary Jane had appeared at their door. Illyana hugged her friend tightly, the tears she had kept hidden from both children now present as Tyler was getting his stuff ready to spend time at her house.

"He's alive MJ." She whispered softly as both women hugged. Mary Jane smiled, rubbing her friend's back.

"Of course he's alive. You would've felt otherwise." Illyana looked up at her with unsure eyes, and instantly Mary Jane nodded in understanding.

"It's been over three years MJ, he promised he'd return before I had Autumn, but he never did. I was sure he was dead."

"What have you told Autumn?" Mary Jane asked softly.

"I said we are going to see some family. She looked so excited when I said that. Do you think they'll let her see Loki?" Illyana asked, more to herself. "I have a feeling I won't be able to, it might upset him far too much, but Autumn-she's never seen her father." Mary Jane gripped her friend's shoulder lightly.

"Illyana, stop worrying so much. Autumn is Loki's daughter, if they don't let her see him, she'll find her way to him. They're both mischievous." Illyana laughed at that, there were too many memories she had of Autumn and Mary Jane's twins and daughter Alison, wrecking havoc at the respective houses whenever they were all put in the same room.

"Thank you MJ, I know Ty won't mind staying with you that much. I know he wishes to go see Loki, but apparently Odin doesn't want him there." Mary Jane rubbed her friend's back, still comforting her.

"Just be careful Illy, be careful." She nodded as Mary Jane walked upstairs to say goodbye to her niece before taking an agitated Tyler back to her house. As the car drove away, Autumn stared out the window, watching it.

"Ty Ty…" She whispered softly, Illyana wrapped her arms around the little girl and picked her up into her arms, smiling.

"We'll see Ty Ty soon, we just need to go see your grandfather and then we'll come right back." Autumn nodded and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

"What about Daddy?" She asked in her quiet voice.

"We may see Daddy." Illyana said in a semi hopeful voice. Autumn nodded again as the bifrost reappeared, this time one of the guards stepped out and grabbed Illyana's hand, pulling into the bridge.

"Hold on tight Miss." He said kindly as the bridge reversed itself, pulling the four of them to Asgard.

The Realm Eternal was no less spectacular as it had been when she first visited Asgard. Heimdall gave her a small smile as he walked towards her.

"I will escort them to the palace." He said to the other guards. "It has been quite a while since Her Majesty and I have been acquainted. The guards' eyes widened and Illyana laughed softly.

"I'm only a Queen in hell, dear Heimdall." The guards left them as Autumn reached her hands out toward Heimdall.

"She grows more each day. I promised your husband, as they brought him in, that I would keep an eye on you." This remark caused Illyana to smile lightly.

"So he still lives?" She asked, even though she knew full well he did. Heimdall knew all and would not lie.

"He does. And he misses you terribly." A tear slipped from her eyes.

"And I miss him terribly." The walk to the palace was a long one because Autumn requested to walk all the way there, and due to the nature of the bifrost, Illyana had to make sure she did not fall off the side, like her husband did. The city captivated the girl's attention; out of nowhere she began sprinting towards the palace. Not wanting to seem out of place, Illyana used her magic to make Autumn's clothes appear Asgardian. No one paid the young girl any attention as she ran through the winding streets. Illyana gave Heimdall a worried glance and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I know all, remember? She will make her way to the palace. Do not worry m'lady. Let her enjoy the world her father was raised in before Odin inspects her."

"Alright. But-" Heimdall nodded.

"I know. If anything happens to her, I will pay the price." Illyana laughed lightly as they reached the palace and Heimdall showed her to their rooms. "3…2…1…" He said as first Autumn's laugh was heard first then her tiny form turned the corner, running into her mother's arm.

"Thank you Heimdall." Illyana said gratefully.

"He does not know you are here." He said before leaving. Illyana sighed softly, knowing the upcoming meeting would not end well.

Within the next hour or two, Illyana took a bath and fashioned a dress out of her magic that resembled Asgardian clothing, but incorporated green and gold instead of blue and silver.

Autumn sat on the balcony, overlooking the beautiful sights as Illyana stood behind her, braiding her silky hair. "Will grandfather like me?" She asked in her tiny voice.

"Who wouldn't like you, my dear?" Illyana said as she kissed her daughter's forehead. The large door opened behind her and a familiar voice echoed out a chuckle.

"You look exactly the same as you did years ago, Illyana." Illyana turned around to face Jane Foster. A smile spread across her lips.  
"Jane, what are you doing in Asgard?" She asked.

"It is a very long story." She said with a small laugh. "And you? And who is that with you?" Autumn turned to look at Jane, and Jane let out an audible gasp. "She's beautiful Illyana."

"Thank you, Jane. This is Autumn. Autumn, this is Momma's friend Jane." Jane walked over to both of them and hugged Illyana before turning towards Autumn.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Autumn." Jane said as she shook Autumn's tiny hand. "You look just like your mother." Autumn's pale cheeks turned bright red.

"Thank you." She whispered softly. "You're very prett-" Autumn stopped short as the doors opened once more.

"Lady Illyana?" A different guard came in, asking.

"Yes?"

"The Allfather requests to see you now." Illyana nodded and hugged Jane once more.

"It was great to see you Jane." Illyana said before placing Autumn back on the floor and taking her hand. The guard led them through the palace to the throne room. The columns seemed to rise to impossible heights as Autumn pointed out to her by tugging her dress and pointing up to the ceiling. A soft laugh echoed from a figure in front of them, startling Illyana slightly- but her composure would never have let that show.

With a barely noticeable motion from his finger, Odin asked them to move forward. Illyana put her hand on Autumn's shoulder to restrict the energetic child from moving too quickly.

"Illyana Rasputina," his voice rang out clearly, "it has been a very long time since we have seen one another." Illyana bowed her head respectful.

"The days are clearly marked upon my face, whilst yours shows no change." She replied softly. "If I might ask, wh-" She began before he cut her off.

"And that must be young Autumn, Loki's daughter." He said, turning his one good, blue, eye towards her nervous frame. "She looks more like you, than her father." Odin remarked.

"Daddy?" Autumn asked Illyana quietly, looking up at her mother's face for indication of where her father may be.

"Not now sweetheart." Illyana whispered back to her daughter in Russian. "Yes, this is Autumn. She is Loki's daughter." Illyana said, keeping her voice even. From her last visit to Asgard, she had learned the way to the dungeons from the throne room, and all she could think about was wrapping Autumn up in her arms and going to see Loki.

"Onto why I summoned you here." Odin started, and Illyana's body tensed slightly. "Your husband isn't talking, he won't say a word about why or how he created that virus-"  
"You're going to keep us prisoner until he talks?" Illyana interjected. Odin nodded slightly.

"Prisoner is such a harsh word, but I'm afraid it is the only way we will be able to get him to talk."

"Let me talk to him." She said. "I'll get him to talk." He shook his head and she could feel her anger building in her veins as she kept her composure.

"I am afraid we cannot allow that."  
"You know, as well as Thor does, that I can get him to talk better than anyone else." Odin's decision was absolute as he shook his head.

"My decision is final in this matter, you – nor your daughter – are allowed to visit him." Illyana's face fell, but she took a deep breath in.

"My daughter has never met her father, once you get him to speak he will be sentenced and we will be sent back to Earth while he stays here, for all eternity. I'm asking- as a parent- at least let Autumn see him. Jane Foster, Lady Sif, or even Frigga could accompany her- just let them meet once. It would mean the world to her" Illyana pleaded softly, her eyes filled of sadness for her daughter.

"If he talks-" Odin began before a loud alarm went off, startling him in his throne. "The prison." He whispered to himself. "Someone must have.." He rose off the throne and walked right past Illyana and Autumn, darting off to another part of the palace.

"Momma, what's that?" Autumn asked as she tugged on her mother's hand, pointing to a large black ship approaching the citadel from the bifrost entrance.

"Trouble, baby, it's trouble." Illyana said as she grabbed Autumn into her arms and made her way back to her rooms, seeing Thor fly past her as she did. She could have sworn he looked shocked to see her.

"Momma, I'm scared." Autumn whispered into her mother's neck, clinging tight to her. Illyana rubbed her daughter's back, trying to comfort her as she entered their room.

"Autumn," Illyana said as she placed her daughter in a dark corner of the room, "don't come out until Momma comes to get you, can you do that sweetheart?" She asked while placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead. The young girl nodded vigorously.

"I can Momma." She whispered, her eyes widening as she saw her mother's sword appear in her hand for the first time in her life. "Will Daddy come save us?" She asked as her mother opened the door to their room.

"I hope he does sweetheart." Illyana prayed, flashing her daughter a promising smile that was empty on the inside. He wouldn't come; he was locked up in cells that were almost impossible to escape- she had to protect her daughter. The gown flowed out behind her as she made her way back to the throne room. Before long she found a sword on the back of her neck- spinning around she turned to face Lady Sif. The initial shock wore off Sif's face in a matter of moments as a group of unidentifiable enemies moved towards the two women, their masks making them reminiscent of elves. Instantly Illyana moved towards one, cutting it in half at an almost blinding speed. The two women fought side-by-side, cutting down as many of the enemy as they could before the strange figures backed off, as if told the two of them weren't important. Then it struck them as soon as the scream did. "Autumn." Illyana whispered to herself, knowing that it wasn't her daughter who had been killed or injured- but that instinct filled her heart with guilt for leaving her 3-year-old alone. When she returned to the room, she instantly sprinted to the corner where she had left her daughter, to find it empty. "AUTUMN!" She called out, running out of the room again, looking around the halls in her view. Seconds later Heimdall appeared at the end of one of the halls with Autumn in tow. As they grew closer, Autumn ran into her mother's arms, holding on tight to her neck.

"I found her near the prison." Heimdall whispered into Illyana's ear. "She was safe, but she had almost reached his cell." Her eyes widened as she took a deep breath in.

"Thank you Heimdall." She said softly. "Did he-" She started to ask before she shook her head, "Never mind."

"He's still in the cell. But he's safe." She nodded in thanks as Heimdall walked away.

"Momma! I almost saw Daddy, but then Heimdall took me away. He said it wasn't safe." Illyana nodded, smoothing down the flyaway blonde strands that decided to detangle themselves from the braid.

"It wasn't sweetheart." Illyana took a deep breath and just held her daughter close, kissing the side of her head. "I love you, Autumn." She whispered.

"I love you too Momma." Autumn whispered back, getting comfortable in her mother's arms. Instants after Illyana stepped into their room and closed the door, it was opened again- Jane was breathing heavily.

"Illyana." She said after taking a deep breath. "Frigga is dead." She breathed out. Immediately Illyana's eyes widened.

"What- How?" She asked, closing the door behind Jane to give them some semblance of privacy.

"She was killed, protecting me." Thousands of questions flooded her mind, but before she could ask them, Odin stormed in- obviously heartbroken- along with Thor. He still seemed confused as to why Illyana was on Asgard; obviously Odin had not said a word to him about it.

"Illyana." He said with a small nod.

"Thor." She said, replying the briefness. Autumn's head turned around and her face lit up.

"Uncle Thor!" She said loudly, and for a brief second, the Thunderer smiled.

"Hello, Autumn." He said softly, before becoming quiet again. Instead of turning to talk to Illyana, Odin turned towards Jane.

"My wife died trying to protect you from Malekith. You are a danger to Asgard, he will come after the Aether, no matter the risk." Odin said plainly, her eyes weren't on Odin though; they were on Thor- he was deep in thought. Though they both would deny this until the day their lives would end, when Loki and Thor were both deep in thought, they made the same facial expression. A small smile tickled Illyana's lips.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him softly as Odin and Jane continued their conversation. This shocked him out of his thought and he shook his head.  
"Nothing, Illyana." He said, "It is good to see you, but why are you on Asgard, with Autumn?" She made a small face and whispered back to him softly.

"Your father requested my presence at once. He wants to use me, and Autumn, to get Loki to talk.'

'Loki doesn't know you're here." He said softly. "He may get furious at our father if he finds out." Illyana nodded.

"I'm not here to talk to him either, Autumn and I are his 'guests' until Loki talks." Thor's eyes widened even more.

"He can't do that, Loki will do anything to protect you- but he will not talk. He knows it's the only way he can return to earth. To you." He said, putting his hand on Illyana's arm. "I know you Illyana. I beg of you, don't go to see him. It will only make things worse."

"Thor." She said, taking a deep breath. "It's been three and a half years since we last saw one another. You should know how that feels." This struck a chord in Thor, but he didn't falter.

"Illyana, don't-" Illyana butted in.

"He's my husband, Thor. My other half, the only man I could ever care about. He's the father of my children and I love him deeply." She argued. "I'm going to go see him." Thor shook his head.

"He's not the same Illyana." He said, his eyes confirming her deepest fears. "He's gone back to the way he was before he met you." She took a deep breath once more.

"We must be going!" Odin proclaimed, before she could respond, her arms still around Autumn. With that proclamation, Jane, Thor and Odin left.

That night all of Asgard gathered with candles in their hands. Odin even let Autumn hold one as a tear fell from his eye. Frigga lay in a beautifully crafted boat, every inch of her looking as royal as Illyana had remembered her to be. The boat floated out to the waterfall at the edge of the realm, as she floated farther and farther out, an archer shot an arrow on fire into the boat. As if on cue, all the other archers shot to the boats of the guards who had fallen. Frigga's boat was the first one to reach the edge of the falls, Odin tapped his staff against the ground and the boat continued moving straight for a few seconds while her soul, which momentarily gravitated towards Illyana's soulless body, flew up into the sky. The other souls did the same before all the boats fell into the abyss. Many people were in tears as they released their candles up into the sky.

Thor exchanged a knowing glance with Sif, Volstagg, Fandral and a solemn Heimdall. Illyana knew there was something going on, but she chose to ignore it. A tired Autumn clung to her mother's leg as they waited for people to stop leaving. Soon after Thor came up behind Illyana, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Illyana, I know you're going to go see him. Nothing will stop you from doing that, but at least wait until Autumn is awake. Let her remember meeting her father, if he is to be imprisoned here for the rest of his life." Illyana sighed, nodding.

"You're right, I should wait until she is rested." She gave him a small smile before taking Autumn back to their room. After Autumn was changed into her favorite pajamas, that Illyana grabbed from a dimension-hopping demon that worked for her in limbo, she lay back next to her daughter. The soft Russian tune left her lips as Autumn's familiar, tired smile appeared on her lips. Just like her mother, she curled up into a ball as she proceeded to fall asleep before the short tune was over. "Goodnight sweetheart." She whispered softly, placing a kiss on her cheek before blowing out the candles near her bed. Once she was sure Autumn was fast asleep, Illyana peaked her head out the door, catching a view of one of the guard's uniforms. Marrying the trickster God had its perks as her appearance morphed into one of the guards. She made her way to the prison, trying not to rush even though her heart was beating quickly. As she reached the prison she easily located the cell they were holding him in. Her heart beat even faster. She took a step forward when she remembered that jewelry did not disappear when she changed forms temporarily, they could never figure out why. Carefully, she removed her wedding ring, slipping it into an inter dimensional pocket.

With confident steps she walked towards his cell, the magic that held him in let out a low hum. He was sitting at a chair, but something seemed off, she shook her head and just stood there while she waited for him to turn around- but he didn't.

"If you're here to tell me my mother is dead, you are too late. I have already found out." His voice came out as he kept his head buried in what looked like a spell book.

"That is not why I am here." She said, her voice coming out male- thankfully- and commanding. He turned around to face her, and her knees almost buckled when she looked into his green eyes, her breath got caught in her throat.

"Then why are you here? Initiation? I did not know I was terrifying enough. Or maybe it is to discourage treason."  
"I am here to deliver a message from the Allfather." She said as she chose her words carefully. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity.  
"You are not his usual messenger." Was all he said.

"His messenger died, along with many good men." She responded.

"Then spit it out, lad. I do not enjoy your company." Thor was right, he was not the same.

"The Allfather believes that he knows how to make you talk." She said as she heard yelling at the end of the corridor, were they coming for her?

"Does he now?" He said with a scoff mixed with a haughty laugh. His fist slammed against the plaster above the magic, reminiscent of what he had done to her friend Natasha. "The Allfather knows nothing of how to make me talk."

"She's escaped!" One of the voiced called from down the hall, making her snap her head towards the voice. This made Loki even more curious.

"Sounds like one of the prisoners has escaped." He said with a teasing smirk. "Such a shame you do not know how to do your job." Illyana turned back towards him, narrowing her eyes at him, but before she could get a word out he spoke over her. "You're not a messenger from Odin, you're using magic. Powerful magic. Whoever you are- you let your surprise get the best of you and you forgot to control the color of your eyes. When we first began talking they were dull brown, and now they're the color of the sea, just like my-" His face contorted as if he couldn't say the word.

"It seems like even the best of us make mistakes." She said as a jab back at him.

"There!" One of the guards yelled, pointing at her even though she was in the form of a guard.

"Shit!" She muttered under breath, after stealing one long glace at him- she took off running. She could hear his laugh in her ears long after she was back in the safety of her room.

Exhausted, she lay down on the bed next to Autumn, falling asleep instantly.

The next morning Illyana awoke to Autumn kissing her cheek.

"Good morning Momma!" She said with a smile. Illyana smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"If you get ready really fast and eat breakfast like a good girl, I have a surprise for you." Autumn began jumping up and down, smiling widely.

"Surprise! Surprise!" Instantly she sprinted to the closet and tried her hardest to reach a hanger that, held a beautiful green dress on it that was too high for her to reach. Seeing which dress she wanted, Illyana instead made breakfast appear on the table while she walked over to the closet and took the dress off the hangar before choosing one of the blue and silver dresses to wear. Autumn devoured her breakfast, obviously excited for whatever her mother had planned. She ran over and put the dress on, smiling as the green made her jade eyes shine even brighter.

"You look beautiful Autumn." She said with a smile, kneeling down in front of her, fixing her rambunctious curls to frame her face. Illyana stood up, putting her own dress on, after doing so she pulled her waist length hair into a ponytail before braiding it.

"You look beautiful Momma." Autumn said with a smile, slipping her hand into her mother's. Illyana smiled. "Where are we going Momma?" She asked as they walked out the door.

"You'll see sweetheart." Illyana smiled, she said as she lead her to the prison, no one saying anything as they descended the stairs. That's when she knew something was wrong. From a few paces around the corner, she heard a familiar voice.

"This suit is so tight! Come on Thor, let's talk about freedom, and righteousness." The incredulity almost made her laugh before she realized he couldn't be on Asgard. Steve Rogers was working for S.H.I.E.L.D. at the moment. Then his voice morphed back into one that made her blood run cold. "Come on brother, at least arm me, give me my dagger- something, anything." Came Loki's voice. Autumn looked up at her mother who was standing frozen.

"Momma?" She asked softly.

"Shhhh sweetheart." Illyana said softly as she made the illusion of two guards appear. Thor and Loki rounded the corner, moving away from the guards as expected, but moving closer to them.

"Loki, there is something I need to tell you. Something important. Father found a way to make you talk. Which is a minor factor in why I am taking you away from here. It will cloud your judgment."

"Thor." Loki hissed. "Someone tried to tell me this last night, you know there is only one way I would talk. That's if she was in danger." Thor gave his brother a face that, even though she couldn't see it, Illyana knew that Loki was shocked to receive. "What have they done? If a hair on her head was harmed, or on my daughter's I will slaughter them all." Thor put his hands on Loki's shoulders.

"Loki, they haven't harmed her yet- but who came to you last night?" Loki shook his head, as if to say it wasn't important, but Thor asked again. "Who visited you last night?"

"Someone with powerful magic, they pretended to be a guard but lost focus when they yelled 'she's escaped' and revealed her natural eye colo-" Loki's shoulder's went fully relaxed. "She's here Thor, isn't she?" Thor could do nothing but nod sadly. "What of Tyler? Or my daughter Autumn?" He asked, her name seeming awkward as it left his tongue.

"Tyler is staying with Robert and MJ." Thor said, not wanting to answer his second question.

"What of my daughter? Thor.. Is my daughter here?"

"She has not been harmed." Was all Thor could say to confirm Loki's theory. A sharp breath left Loki's lips, and Autumn held on tight to her mother.

"Is she beautiful?" Loki asked; his voice caught in his throat. Thor nodded. "Mischievous?"

"Very. She almost made it to your cell yesterday during the battle. She is just as beautiful as Illyana." With that, Thor turned around, leaving a gap of time that Autumn and Illyana could slip away in. Loki's head was in his hands when the soft patter of a child's feet on the ground. He turned just in time to see Illyana round another corner and disappear.

"If everything works out and you are crowned, will you return me to my family?" She could hear him from down the hallway. Thor made no verbal response and Loki went silent. Illyana returned to her room with a disappointed Autumn.

"Momma! I thought you said there was a surprise!" She complained as she fell back on the bed.

"I know sweetheart. I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?" Illyana asked her, sitting on a chair while pulling Autumn into her lap.

"Can you tell me about Daddy?" She asked, snuggling up in her mother's arms. Illyana nodded, smoothing her hair.

"What would you like to know?" She asked in return, Autumn looked out the window.

"How much Daddy loved you." Illyana smiled, this was Autumn's favorite thing to hear about.

"Daddy loved me very much, and I loved him just as much. He was my best friend, the one person I could not live without. He showed me more kindness than everyone had ever shown me." Illyana stated with a warm smile, knowing she could say more, but that was for when Autumn got older. She looked down at her and Autumn smiled.

"Did Daddy love me?" She asked, this was one of many questions that she asked as a follow up.

"Yes, Daddy loved you so much. He was so excited to meet you. He's the one who picked out your name. He loved you more than he could even put into words. It broke his heart to leave. He would have told you he loved you every single day if he hadn't left. That's what he used to tell me, sometimes he said it several times a day." Autumn moved her hand to the necklace her mother wore around her neck all the time. At the end of the necklace there was a ring.

"What's this for Momma?" She asked, playing with the ring. The question caught Illyana off guard; she had never asked this before.

"It's Daddy's. I took it from him years and years before you were born and after a long time, he let me keep it." The sound of gunfire made Illyana look out the window to see a ship, like the one that had attacked the day before, flying away from the city. Something in her gut told her Loki was on that ship. A soft sigh left her lips as she held Autumn close, praying he would come back.

After that, the day progressed slowly; she walked around the halls like an unused relic- without a purpose. Her smile and brilliant façade did not falter though; each person she passed greeted her with a sense of hurrying, as if something important was on the precipice of arriving. With Autumn's hand in hers, Illyana walked out to the bifrost- hoping to find answers from Heimdall. The stars shone brighter than 1,000 diamonds as the two women reached the gate, Heimdall was nowhere in sight, leaving Illyana greatly confused. Autumn walked over and sat on the floor, staring at the stars. Illyana sat next to her as a portal appeared in the middle of space; her eyes widened and protectively wrapped her arm around Autumn.

"Momma?" She asked curiously, leaning her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I don't know what it is sweetie." She admitted. The sound of boots on the bridge made her turn her head- Odin was standing behind them. "I am sorry about Frigga's death." Illyana said softly while turning her head back to look out to the sky once more.

"She did not deserve to die." Odin said sadly, as he walked over towards them. "I am sure you know that your husband has left the realm." He said as he stood next to them, Illyana nodded.

"But no one told me." She pulled Autumn close, letting the young girl curl up close.

"You felt it." Illyana nodded. "He escaped with Thor and Jane Foster. They're going to Svartalfheim to fight Malekith and remove the Aether from Ms. Foster's body." He sat down next to her. "Thor is determined to save Jane." Illyana laughed softly shaking her head. "That's why I've always liked you- compared to Ms. Foster." Illyana turned her head, looking at him with a wide-eyed expression.

"What do you mean- more than Jane?" She asked softly, feeling Autumn's hand paying with her braid.

"Ms. Foster-" Odin started, having trouble finding the correct word, "she has never truly protected herself. When Thor and Loki had their first grunge match in New Mexico, she barely armed herself. And during the Chitauri invasion- she was sent away to a laboratory and now she has gotten herself into more trouble than any mortal I have ever met." Illyana nodded. "But you-" Odin laughed, "I have had Heimdall watch you ever since you met Loki years ago. You have held yourself in ways Jane Foster never could. You have single handedly protected your family and held back revolts that dwarf the war between Asgard and Jotunheim back when I still had my other eye." Illyana's cheeks turned bright red as she rubbed Autumn's back.

"You're far too kind. But if you believe all that, then how come you did not let me talk to Loki while there was still time?" She asked, turning towards him.

"Because you love him too much." He said in response. "You would have let your emotions get the better of you and that cannot be allowed. Frigga and Thor were forbidden from seeing Loki- and he hardly wanted to see the two of them. Imagine how he would have reacted if he knew you were within his reach. He would have talked faster than you ever could imagine. It is a tactic." Illyana's brow creased as she became angered slightly. Autumn rested her head in her mother's lap and immediately fell asleep.

"Then you could've let Autumn see him. It's all she's ever wanted. Every night she asks where he is- and if he's coming home. And every night I must tell her he's not. Yet every night, in her prayers, she prays he'll come back-" An explosion in front of them in one of the portals, startled her from her train of thought.

"The alignment is approaching, Malekith will need to get the Aether to achieve his goal." Odin said, not responding to her earlier comments.

"The alignment?" Illyana asked, feeling somewhat stupid for not knowing about this.

"All nine realms will align and the borders between realms become blurred- allowing for maximum damage if he gained the Aether." Odin explained, moving his hand down to stroke Autumn's hair. "She truly is beautiful, Illyana." Illyana smiled again.

"She is, she's the perfect child. And I love her dearly." Autumn rolled over, curling closer to her mother.

"I believe my sons will return successful, and if Loki talks-" Odin sighed, "I will let him return to Midgard." Illyana's eyes lit up but she hid her excitement, knowing it may be premature.

"Thank you, I know it will mean the world to Autumn." Odin put a tentative hand on her shoulder.

"You do not have to hide the fact that it will mean the world to you as well." Illyana laughed lightly, nodding.

"He's my husband, it's assumed." She answered, looking out into the expanse.

"Momma," Autumn muttered softly, pulling on her hair lightly as she tried to sit up, sleepiness emanating from her tiny form.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to put her to bed." Illyana said softly, standing up and picking Autumn into her arms, the young girl wrapping her arms around her mother's neck, laying her head on her shoulder.

"Sleep well little one." Odin said as the two of them walked away towards the palace.

Autumn slept soundly as Illyana stood on the balcony all night, watching as the lights went out one-by-one. It was then that she began to let her mind wander. She imagined Loki and Thor growing up here, running amok in the palace; breaking vases and playing pranks on unsuspecting members of court. Even though it was dark out, and there was hardly any light anywhere, Illyana put a spell on the doors, keeping Autumn in- and other's out – as she walked down the maze like hallways, intent on finding Frigga's gardens.

After what felt like hours of wandering, Illyana stepped out into the fresh air- surprisingly snow was falling. Flowers were still in full bloom though; roses of every shade grew on vines that wrapped around ornate columns. Lilies sprung out of corners as violets and tulips grew alongside flowers Illyana couldn't even name. The pathways were covered in a thin layer of snow, which made the underlying cobblestone shine with the consistency of silver. At the center of the large garden was a stone fountain with a centerpiece of an animal that Illyana could not recognize. Trees littered garden in an unsymmetrical, but beautiful, formation. Indents in the ground lead her to assume that people sat underneath the trees for whatever reason. Felling inclined to respect her mother-in-law in some way, she made her way over to one of the trees, sitting beneath it as the first streaks of light pierced through the sky; signaling the new day ahead.

It was not until the sun had fully risen, that Illyana stood up to walk back to her room and wait for Autumn to awaken. She released the spell before entering to find Autumn fast asleep on the bed. A smile washed over her face as she sat down on the edge of the bed, just watching the steady rise and fall of her chest.

"My little angel." She whispered softly to herself, minutes later Autumn awoke. Her eyes were still closed as she reached around to find her mother; Illyana took her hand and interlaced their fingers. "Good morning Sweetheart." A small smile graced Autumn's lips.

"Morning Momma." Autumn replied, using what little strength her young arms held to pull her mother close to her. Illyana's arms wrapped around Autumn's body; the warmth radiating between both of them. For the past three years, this had been her family, she was used to it. She doubted Odin would keep his word even if Loki did talk or did return successful. In that moment, that's what her family will be like for the rest of her like, missing a piece. She sighed softly, holding Autumn closer.

Screams echoed from the lower part of the citadel, causing Illyana to jump up, holding Autumn protectively. Then she saw what they were screaming about, a red tendril like power source was attacking the bifrost, crushing the dome under it's weight, other tendrils reached out to the bridge itself, snaking around the structure as it inched towards the city. The power source darkened the sky to blood red, making Illyana cringe, she held Autumn tightly while cursing Odin for taking away her teleportation powers. The two of them were sitting ducks while all she had was a sword that was probably useless against this kind of power.

"Momma I'm scared." Autumn whispered as she clutched her mother's dress.

"We'll be okay Autumn. I promise." She whispered back, holding her daughter tight to her chest as the power grew closer and closer. Illyana could see the nine realms all lined up at the edge of Asgard, she swore she could see earth- London to be exact, through the portal but she shook her head- no it wasn't real. She was just seeing what she wanted to see, but then a bolt of lightning echoed throughout the nine realms. "Thor." She whispered softly as the power disappeared, leaving most things untouched. Autumn took several deep breaths; Illyana could feel her heart racing as she clung to the dress.

Illyana decided it was best to wait several hours to let Asgard regain it's footing before going to talk to Odin. She wore a dress similar to the green and gold one she had worn two days earlier as her blonde fell in tresses down her back. Autumn was dressed in a deep orange dress with silver trimmings as they walked hand in hand through the palace, not a guard was in sight. They had all been injured or killed in the past couple days. She wondered where Odin would find a new guard. Illyana walked into the throne room, hearing Odin speaking to someone.

"You have brought peace throughout the nine realms, every realm saw you lay down your life for their safety. How is it that you do not want the throne? Is it because of Ms. Foster? Because if it is, I cannot give you my blessing." Odin asked as Illyana stood behind one of the remaining columns.

"It is not, Jane knows not why I am here. Loki died with honor, is it not enough that I wish to live like that? Not as a great king, but as an honorable warrior?" Illyana's jaw dropped as she heard what Thor said. Surely she had misheard him. Loki could not be dead. He couldn't be. Her grip on Autumn's hand tightened, but she kept composed. Autumn would need her to be strong.

"One son wanted the throne too much, and the other wants it too little. Is this the legacy I am to leave?" Odin asked incredulously.

"You will leave behind an amazing legacy father."  
"I cannot, like I have said, give you my blessing as your king. Nor can I, as your kind, tell you how proud I am of the man my son has become."

"Thank you, father." Thor said as he walked away. With Autumn hanging on to her dress, Illyana walked out from behind the pillar, staring Odin right in the eyes.

"I was going to ask you if I could return to Earth with Loki, but I can see that would be an impossible task to ask of you." She said, her voice close to breaking but her resolve was strong. "You have no need to keep me here, allow me to return to Earth and try to pick my life up from the state it has been in for the past three years." Odin looked at her, most likely shocked at her audacity. Autumn tugged on Illyana's dress, but she turned her head to look at her. "Not right now sweetheart," she whispered softly.

"Momma, where's grandpa?" Autumn asked worriedly. Illyana looked at her.

"He's right in front of me sweetheart." Autumn peaked her head out from behind Illyana's skirt, staring Odin in the eye. Illyana swore she saw him gasp softly.

"Hello Autumn." He said softly, Illyana studied him; something was off. "She's beautiful." He said, almost like he was overcome with emotion.  
"You said that last night." Illyana said, slightly worried. "Are you alright?" She asked, putting her hand on Autumn's shoulder.

"Momma," Autumn said while pulling on her shirt again, "where's Daddy?" She asked, making a few tears appear in her eyes. Illyana was forced to turn away from Odin to kneel down next to Autumn.

"Autumn, sweetheart, Daddy won't be coming home with us." She said sadly, as Autumn's face lit up in excitement. This surely wasn't the reaction she was expecting. Autumn tore out of Illyana's arms, a huge smile on her face as she ran towards Odin's throne. Illyana stood up, turning slowly.

"Yes he will be." Came Loki's voice as he picked Autumn up into his arms, holding her tight. He smiled at Illyana then kissed Autumn's forehead. "You are so beautiful, just like Momma." He whispered in her ear. "I love you Autumn, dear." He said as a tear slid down Illyana's cheek, immediately she ran up the dais and hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Illyana. Forever and always."


End file.
